


migratory

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of May Prompts 2019 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, and there’s a conversation about birds, slllliiight symbolism about the birds if you squint?, uhhh well theyre being gay in a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Merlin has always been odd, but Joshua’s a firm believer that’s what drew him to him.





	migratory

It’s not uncommon to wake up and find Merlin lurking outside.

 

Merlin didn’t like staying indoors, and Joshua’s found that out very quickly after sometime of making the move into his life. It was like he was attracted to the outdoors, more comfortable than anything when he was in contact with nature or something to do with his magic. And so with his pajamas still on and a cup of bitter coffee in Joshua’s hand, he poked his head out of the (still broken) door and saw just exactly what he had been expecting:

 

Merlin was lazing around in the tall oak tree that stood proudly next to their little house, swaying one leg back and forth as he reclined back against the branch. His eyes were closed and his hat laid over his face. He was breathing slow and strong, completely at ease. 

 

Before Joshua could even open his mouth, Merlin called out to him.

 

“You’re up already?”

 

Joshua closed his mouth, then opened it after he gathered another sentence together.

 

“Yes. Don’t you want to eat something before you depart for the day?”

 

Merlin liked to go on lonesome little adventures. Joshua, sometimes, liked to join. Most of the time, he didn’t though. Merlin liked to get up to some incredibly borderline dare-devil activities, and well, Joshua liked the hair on his head and the blood in his body. He’d prefer to keep them, thank you. Merlin was mostly in it for the fun of it all and Joshua would just hope and pray to whatever deities listening in and that he came back unscathed. 

 

Merlin took the hat off of his face and stretched. The way he did so struck Joshua as feline, slowly glancing down at Joshua.

 

“Mm, adventuring is too much for today. I think I’ll stay here.”

 

Sometimes he did that too. He liked to laze around instead of doing anything active. There’s no telling what he might want to do when he wakes up, but honestly, Joshua kind of loves that aspect of him. 

 

Joshua hesitated, but he spoke up again.

 

“Mind if I join you up there then?”

 

Merlin merely nodded. The branch was thick enough to hold the both of them, as they’d found out many times before. Setting his coffee down on the ledge of the porch, Joshua rubbed his hands together and took hold of the tree trunk before hoisting himself up. He was incredibly bad the first few times doing this, and he winced as he remembered the scrapes and bruises that followed up with plummeting to the ground about six times in a row. Now, after some practice, he’s okay at it. He can reach that branch he’s sitting on at least, as it was the lowest one to the ground.

 

He felt the bark of the tree dig into his palm, but very quickly he managed to wriggle his way up there, Merlin having already made room for him. It was comfortable, the way they had to snugly fit into the branch, but it was enough.

 

“Morning,” Merlin said, smiling at him. Joshua laughed.

 

“Good morning. So no adventures today?”

 

“Nah. I’ll stay here, because the birds are here.”

 

Joshua raised an eyebrow. Merlin in response raised his hand and pointed a slender finger at something in the distance. Joshua followed the direction, and almost hidden out of view from where he sat he just barely saw it:

 

A rather plucky colorful bird, sitting in a nest. Glancing around, he could see a few more sitting around it.

 

“Oh. Those are pretty.”

 

“They just migrated here, I think. Haven’t seen ‘em around until just now.”

 

“You want to bird watch all day?”

 

“Kind of. These birds are nostalgic for me.”

 

Merlin has always been odd, but Joshua’s a firm believer that’s what drew him to him. Without even having to ask what exactly he meant, Merlin elaborated.

 

“A couple years back, I used to migrate with ‘em. Wherever they went, I followed. It was the most carefree I’ve ever been in this life. But, I stopped as soon as they reached this forest. When I first stepped foot here, I knew it was a perfect home for me. I still like to see the birds though when they come by each year. Feels only right to stay in one place while they’re visiting.”

 

Joshua in a weird way understood. He leaned his head on Merlin’s shoulder and took a deep breath, enjoying the shade of the tree and the smell of grass in the air. 

 

“Did your family not want to travel with you?”

 

“Mm, I didn’t meet Matilda, Lucy or October until after I got here.”

 

Ah. 

 

Joshua merely nodded, not needing to press further. He’s always had a sneaking suspicion that something might be up with that topic and honestly, if Merlin ever wanted to delve into it, that would be his choice. Joshua felt no need to pressure him into talking about it.

 

Joshua closed his eyes, forgetting about the coffee slowly cooling down on the porch beneath them. Merlin wrapped an arm around him almost protectively, as if to ensure his safety in case he drifted off and fell. 

 

His eyes never left the birds.

**Author's Note:**

> not to be dramatic but I’d die for these two


End file.
